Una vida desde afuera
by Gray Color
Summary: Biografia no autorizada de Kanda Yu. Sucesos en su vida que quizá nunca ocurrieron. Cap 5 y 6. Finalizado.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Kanda Yu tiene 18 años, y desde los diez se convirtió en exorcista. Su comida favorita es el tempura y la soba. Le disgustan muchas cosas, sobre todo el albino maldito, que responde al nombre de Moyashi.

Tiene poca paciencia, es orgulloso y de mal carácter...

Ha crecido rodeado de gente extraña. Un montón de locos e imbéciles, en sus propias palabras.

Hay muchos momentos y muchas personas que ha preferido olvidar.

Kanda sabe que es un exorcista, que vive para pelear y esas ataduras emocionales (a su parecer) lo volverían débil.

Pero ciertas cosas se van quedando en lo más profundo de su corazón, dormitando en espera de la hora en que puedan estallar y liberar a su dueño de las cadenas que el mismo se ha impuesto.

He aquí en resumen, algunos instantes en la vida de Kanda Yu, contada por alguien a quien no le constan estos hechos.


	2. Encuentro

**Encuentro**

Cuando lo encontró, la luna en cuarto creciente iluminaba el paisaje, unas pequeñas manos manchadas de rojo sujetaban la fina y reluciente espada japonesa, tenia la mirada nublada, perdida en la lejanía de lo que alguna vez fuera su hogar, sus cabellos negros y enmarañados apenas alcanzaban a ocultar el brillante tatuaje de su diminuto pecho.

Froi Tiedoll recogió la hermosa flor de loto, tan importante para ese niño, el cual ahora llevaba en sus brazos. Yu se sentía débil, cerró los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido.

El amanecer los alcanzo antes de llegar al puerto, el pequeño Yu, al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro despertó. Los ojitos soñolientos miraron al general y le arrebataron una sonrisa.

-Konnichiwa- dijo el hombre amistosamente.

-Ko..ni..chiwa- contesto el pequeño con voz apenas audible.

El general trato de explicar la situación con su limitado japonés, mientras Kanda, confundido, solo se preguntaba quien demonios era ese hombre.

Al darse cuenta de lo inútil que eran sus esfuerzos por comunicarse con el niño, el general Tiedoll, con su mirada paternal, tomo a Yu de la mano y emprendió la marcha.

Todo el camino hasta el puerto Yu trato de soltarse pero le fue imposible.

No caminaron mucho cuando, a lo lejos, se observaban las figuras de tres personas, una de ellas, el buscador japonés, fue llamado por el General para darle explicaciones al pequeño en su propia lengua. Kanda escucho la historia con atención, no hizo preguntas y acepto estoico el destino al que había sido encaminado.

Luego, Tiedoll llamo a sus discípulos mayores, apenas adolescentes, quienes jugaban fútbol en la playa.

-Ellos son Noise Marie y Daisya Barry- tradujo el buscador las palabras del general.

-Y este jovencito es Kanda Yu, trátenlo bien- sugirió el maestro a sus alumnos. Kanda lo miro con descontento.

Pasaron un par de semanas desde que Kanda Yu con solo diez años de edad se unió a las filas de la orden negra y se encontraba de camino a la central de la misma para que fuera analizado por Hevlaska y fuera forjada su inocencia.

En ese tiempo, y pese a su carácter poco sociable, sus compañeros se habían tomado demasiada confianza con el pequeño.

Mientras el General dibujaba algún paisaje, Marie y Daisya se divertían jugándole bromas y golpeándole con la Campana de Caridad, la cual no se mostraba benevolente al impactarse en la cabecita del japonés, que siempre terminaba en el suelo con el cabello todo enmarañado.

Para Kanda, las cosas empeoraron cuando comenzo a entender lo que los otros decían, sospechaba que se burlaban de el, pero no imaginaba que pudieran ser tan crueles.

Todo esto, lo convirtió en un niño cada vez mas retraído y distante, lo cual Tiedoll achacaba a la melancolía, entonces se empeño en mostrarle el maravilloso mundo fuera de Japón. Sin embargo seguía callado y "tímido", y es que Kanda siempre ha sido orgulloso y prefería soportar el maltrato que correr como niñita a esconderse tras su maestro. No Kanda nunca haría eso.

Una mañana, Tiedoll se separo de sus alumnos. Un pueblo cercano era atacado por Akumas y el era el único exorcista en la región.

Yu estaba al cuidado de los mayores, cuando súbitamente un Akuma le apareció de frente. Daisya y Marie decidieron jugarle la más pesada de las bromas hasta entonces.

-Ve y pelea- le dijeron.

Kanda conocía sus limitantes, sabia que no tenia un arma con la cual defenderse, ya que el general llevaba consigo la inocencia para protegerla. En ese momento, solo podía correr y tratar de sobrevivir, sin embargo uno de los disparos del Akuma lo alcanzo, abriendo una mortal herida.

Los dos jóvenes exorcistas se horrorizaron al ver como la blanca piel del pequeño japonés se marcaba con estrellas negras.

En un segundo, un destello hizo desaparecer a la creación del conde, Froi Tiedoll había regresado justo a tiempo para ver como sus discípulos mas avanzados, dejaban a su adorable niño indefenso a merced del Akuma. El general corrió hacia Yu, que miraba en sus manos las estrellas, sabia lo que significaba el ser infectado con el virus akuma y lo que proseguía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pensando en el fin, se sujeto de su maestro con un gesto conmovedor, el hombre se limito a sonreír paternalmente como era su costumbre.

Kanda sintió calor en su pecho y luego esa calidez recorrió todo su cuerpo, se estremeció al ver que los pentagramas desaparecían y suspiro aliviado. El general le seco las lágrimas que amenazaba escapar de sus profundos ojos negros. Luego el mismo se hecho a llorar.

Acaricio la cabeza de Kanda, y se dispuso a castigar al par que estaba a un paso de la fuga...

Nunca lo vieron tan molesto, el castigo fue duro, tanto que el general mismo lloraba. Kanda solo miro, sintiendo pena ajena. Al final, ambos jóvenes se disculparon con Kanda mientras se sobaban el trasero.

Así fue creciendo Kanda, al lado de un maestro sobreprotector con una pizca de pedofilia, un Marie cada vez más amable, y un Daisya, que no aprendió la lección.

Y, a pesar de todo, muy en el fondo, Kanda guardaba un sentimiento hacia ellos...

"Ganas de rebanarlos a todos"...

Agradezco a las personas que se tomen el tiempo para leer y sus comentarios. Hasta la proxima‼


	3. Pasos

de nuevo continuando con Kanda, esta vez tiene doce años.

**Lissy Aquarius:** Muchas gracias por tu consejo, aplicado a este capitulo y me ha gustado mas que el original. Espero que a ti tambien te guste Gracias.

**Halane: **Me alegra que te haya gustado chibi Kanda, me es dificil sacarle el lado comico, pero se hace lo que se puede. Muchas gracias.

**Hikari Hye:** Gracias, pues tratando de hacer comedia y eso fue lo que salio. Que bueno que te gusto

D.Gray man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino y yo me pirateo sus personajes nn

**Pasos**

La noche haría que los pasillos de la orden se oscurecieran aun más de no ser por la luz de los faroles. Kanda apenas un niño caminaba rumbo a su habitación, disfrutando de la calma del lugar, incomparable con la agitación que se experimentaba durante el día. De pronto un sonido casi inaudible alerto sus sentidos. Pasos que le seguían, eso era el constante tap tap detrás de el. Pasos cortos, suaves, como si apenas tocaran el suelo, pero ¿a quien le pertenecían?

Camino mas aprisa para perder a su oculto perseguidor, y cuando creyó haber escapado, delante de el, una pequeña de coletas lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa implorando su atención.

A Kanda se le salto una vena en la frente mientras el gesto se le retorcía.

-¿Que quieres?- soltó de una vez, irritado por Lenalee que solo sonrió aun más a la vez que la carita se le iluminaba.

Sus labios se entreabrieron para decir algo, justo en ese instante fue sujetada fuertemente de un brazo. No necesitaba ver hacia atrás para saber que era ese hombre de rostro adusto y mirada siniestra. Los ojos de la china derramaron lagrimas de desesperación intentado liberarse de Leverrier y alcanzar al japonés delante de ella, pero solo logro rozar su camisa e inevitablemente fue arrastrada por los oscuros pasillos.

Kanda se mantuvo firme, no hizo nada, como sea, no era asunto suyo. Y siguió caminando hacia su habitación.

Esa noche la paso inquieto, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a esa niña de ojos violetas que suplicaban por algo que el no podía darle, porque ni siquiera sabia que era, e incluso dándole vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, escapaba a su entendimiento. Finalmente el cansancio lo venció, quedándose profundamente dormido.

Por suerte para Kanda no volvió a ver a esa niña por un buen rato. Sin embargo de vez en cuando, se preguntaba que seria de aquella chiquilla, le irritaba el pensar tanto y en cada ocasión terminaba frustrado por lo indescifrable que le resultaba ese estremecimiento.

Entonces, un día mientras buscaba un lugar en el bosque para su entrenamiento diario, la descubrió escondida entre los arbustos. Era un desastre, tenia la cara sucia llena de polvo, el cabello revuelto y descuidado, el vestido enlodado impregnado del olor de la urea. Quien sabe si por el tiempo que estuvo recluida o por el tiempo que llevaba en el bosque.

Kanda la miro con molestia y desaprobación, le ordeno que regresara a la torre, pero Lenalee, no lo escucho, estaba hundida en sus recuerdos, balbuceando algo en su idioma, un nombre que no se cansaba de repetir.

Al ser ignorado, el joven samurai decidió alejarse de ese sitio, tal vez le diría a alguien donde hallarla y librarse del problema, y al darle un ultimo vistazo, una extraña sensación lo invadió, algo como un nudo en la garganta que le recorría por completo y lo inmovilizaba, impidiéndole apartar la mirada de una escena de total abandono y soledad tan familiar.

Hace tiempo él tenía el mismo aspecto. Despeinado, sucio, con olor a sangre, suya y ajena, el sabor salado de sudor y quizá lagrimas en la piel, aun lo tiene presente. Ahora lo entendía, de alguna forma eran similares; los dos, huérfanos a los que el destino convirtió en exorcistas, sin embargo, el tenia una razón para luchar, encontrar a "esa persona".

Un motivo. Quizás lo que a ella le faltaba, alguien que le tendiera una mano y la ayudara levantarse. Porque, aunque Kanda nunca lo admitiría, fue la bondad del general la que lo rescato del desconcierto en el que estaba. De no haber sido por Tiedoll, tal vez hasta habría muerto.

El pelinegro, suspiro y llevo las manos a su cabeza para desatar la cinta que llevaba. Se sentó junto a la niña y suavemente deslizo sus dedos entre la verde melena hasta haberla atado en una trenza. Ayudo a la niña a ponerse de pie, arreglo un poco el vestido, descubriendo que era el mismo que llevaba la primera vez que se encontraron, un delicado traje de terciopelo color vino con algunos encajes en el cuello.

De una fuente cercana, tomo un poco de agua y con un pañuelo, limpio el rostro de Lenalee. Kanda había estado tan concentrado en su labor que no había notado el par de amatistas que le miraban con curiosidad, hasta que los labios resecos de la pequeña china le sonrieron tierna y dolorosamente.

Kanda se sonrojo y al sentir el calor en sus mejillas se dio la vuelta y le ordeno a la china que lo siguiera, Lenalee lo tomo de la mano sin que Kanda opusieran resistencia. Y así regresaron a la torre.

Han pasado seis años, desde entonces son "amigos" (por así decirlo) y Kanda Yu aún prefiere proteger a esa niña, que ser negligente, para evitarse la sensación que le provoca un hueco en el estomago y un nudo en la garganta.

He aqui el capitulo, pues creo que esta medio triste, no se, opinen, espero sus reviews

Hasta la proxima‼


	4. Acoso

**Acoso**

La mirada de ese hombre lo inquietaba por alguna causa desconocida, desde que llego a la orden lo seguía sin perder de vista sus movimientos y al encontrarse con el de frente le sonreía por ninguna razón. A Kanda no le interesaba hacer amigos y mucho menos daba pie para algo similar.

Esa mañana bajo como todos los días al comedor. Estando en la fila esperando su turno, ese sujeto que le daba mala espina se formo detrás de el. Al japonés se le erizo la piel al sentir una mano acariciando su espalda desde la nuca hasta la cintura. Kanda se giro y miro al tipo con una de sus ya famosas miradas asesinas, pero se desconcertó cuando a cambio recibió una de esas sonrisas maliciosas que le perturbaban por razones ignotas.

Siguió su turno en la ventanilla y pidió lo de siempre, sin dejar de ver al otro con el rabillo del ojo mientras el cocinero preparaba su desayuno. El sujeto susurro algo, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta, pero Kanda lo ignoro, tomo la bandeja con su comida y se marcho rápidamente a la mesa solitaria en el rincón del comedor en la que solía sentarse a comer.

La voz de Marie lo detuvo, Kanda trato de hacerse el sordo, pero la fanfarronería de Daisya lo hizo acercarse.

- ¿Que demonios quieren? - refunfuño el samurai.

- Solo queríamos comer contigo, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿cierto Daisya? - dijo Marie dándole un codazo en el estomago a su compañero que lanzaba chícharos con una

cuchara como catapulta, al descuidado que pasaba por ahí.

-Por supuesto- contesto Daisya, disimulando un poco para que no lo descubriera el incauto al que golpeo.

Fue innecesario rogarle a Kanda que se quedara, tomo asiento frente a ellos. Agradeció por los alimentos, y estaba a punto de comer el primer bocado, cuando se percato de la

mirada punzante de aquel sujeto sobre sus labios. Sin dejar de mirarle, Kanda desafiante, llevo los fideos a su boca, solo entonces el individuo siguió caminando. Sus compañeros frente a el, notaron la breve pausa en el comportamiento tan predecible del samurai y vieron lo mismo que Kanda desde su posición. Daisya y Marie se observaron el uno al otro como pensando decir algo y sobre todo quien se lo diría.

- Se de cierta persona que le gustaría llevarte a la cama - dijo Daisya mirando fijamente al japonés.

- No necesito ayuda para ir a dormir - replico ingenua y serenamente sin abandonar su soba. - No soy un niño - continuo.

Daisya apenas pudo reprimir una carcajada, no era el momento, pero la inocencia de Kanda le resulto asombrosa. Obviamente el japonés desconocía el significado oculto tras la frase "llevarlo a la cama". El general lo cuidaba demasiado, como para dejarle ver el mundo vulgar y mundano en el que por su belleza, fácilmente se perdería.

La sonrisa picara de Daisya, hizo sospechar al mayor de una nueva travesura de su compañero al japonés, y ser el mediador en una pelea de perros era una idea poco

apetecible, además ¿no era ese el trabajo de general? Como sea opto por detenerlos antes de que comenzaran a discutir.

- Daisya no deberías decir esas cosas - señalo.

- Ah, pero debe saberlo, ¿no querrás que alguien se aproveche de nuestro Yu? ¿Que nos hará el viejo si le pasa algo? - insinuó Daisya.

Al aludido se le salto una vena en la frente al oír su nombre de pila, pero no le tomo tanta importancia, ya que eso de que se aprovecharan de el, le parecía mas intrigante.

Daisya entonces se sentó junto a Kanda, y colgándose sobre el hombro del azabache le dijo en voz baja, que cosas como esa no deberían ser oídas por cualquiera y comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído. Kanda con el ceño fruncido poco a poco fue cambiando a un semblante de ligera sorpresa, después se puso rojo y finalmente de un tono azul enfermizo que lo hizo ponerse de pie.

- Eso es tan desagradable - fue lo único que acertó a decir intentando recuperar la compostura y se alejo del lugar.

Gracias a su agudo oído, Marie escucho todo a la perfección, poniendo las mismas expresiones que el japonés, sin embargo permaneció sentado con un gesto de desaprobación.

- ¿Que? - grito Daisya al sentirse recriminado.

-El niño tiene que cuidarse...no puede andar por ahí con bandera de idiota.

El austriaco suspiro, quizá Daisya no ha cambiado del todo, pero esta vez tenia razón, y en el fondo fue la preocupación la que lo motivo a decir tales cosas, por que ambos veían a Kanda como un hermano (aunque el japonés no compartiera el sentimiento), mas aun Daisya que sabia lo que era lidiar con ellos.

Entrada la tarde, el azabache deambulaba por los pasillos del recinto, tratando de sacarse las imágenes que el bufón le había metido en la cabeza. Inesperadamente choco con un muro de carne que le sujeto por la cintura para evitar su caída, luego le saludo con tono extraño, que hizo a Kanda estremecerse. Era el acosador de siempre. Kanda se sentía incomodo y trato de alejarse, pero el tipo le acorralo contra la pared y le sofoco con un beso. Por más que el japonés empujara no lograba zafarse, las piernas le temblaban y el aire se le agotaba. Ni siquiera podía gritar y aunque pudiera no lo haría, su orgullo no le permitía que alguien lo viera en una situación tan vergonzosa.

De pronto el sonido de cadenas arrastrándose distrajo a su agresor, quien miro a través de la oscuridad del pasillo. Kanda aprovecho este momento para librarse del sujeto y

correr frenéticamente hasta su habitación donde se encerró y se escondió entre las sabanas de su cama.

¿Por que a mi?

Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar, por alguna razón sentía como si eso ya hubiera pasado antes. En efecto, esas miradas, esas palabras, esas caricias, todas cargadas de

deseo y lujuria, ya las había sentido desde que llego a la orden, pero siempre de una forma velada, debido a que el general había estado ahí para protegerlo, por eso nunca las percibió tan claramente. A punto estuvo de llorar, pero se seco la lágrima al escuchar que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - pregunto una voz que no reconocía, se trataba de un anciano.

- Pase - contesto desconfiado acercándose a Mugen.

El anciano que entro tenía la cabeza llena de canas, sin duda un hombre de edad muy avanzada, sin embargo no como cualquiera, la chaqueta de exorcista indicaba que pertenecía a un general, el General Kevin Llegar. Realmente imponía respeto, no solo por su edad o su rango sino por el porte tan amable como severo.

Se sentó en la cama junto a Yu y le regalo una sonrisa como solo los abuelos pueden hacerlo. Su rostro lleno de paz y sabiduría, tranquilizo al samurai y de sus labios se escapo un suspiro, su cuerpo se relajo liberándose de esa carga que unos minutos antes se había vuelto insoportable.

El general extendió su brazo atrayendo al pelinegro al abrazo mas puro y noble que había sentido. En otras condiciones no lo permitiría pero esta era una situación complicada.

Entonces la suave voz del General Yeegar, le comento que estaba ahí por sus compañeros, que estaban preocupados por todo ese asunto que se había estado presentando desde que Tiedoll se fue en una larga misión. Kanda apretó el saco del

general, esos dos chismosos, ya se la pagarían.

Continúo con su discurso, menciono que Froi también le contó por que lo sobreprotegía aun en contra de su voluntad: por su belleza física y su ingenuidad. El mundo es cruel y no quisiera verlo perdido en una existencia disoluta y libertina menospreciando a la gente que le rodea y de verdad lo ama (N.A. eso ya lo hace...U¬¬). Eso lo llevo a otro tema, el amor.

Entonces las palabras del general se volvieron confusas y resonaban en su mente como un eco cada vez más lejano, el anciano sonrió al interrumpir su discurso un leve ronquido.

Kanda se había quedado dormido.

Antes de salir el general le echo un vistazo al loto en la mesita junto a la ventana, se entristeció al pensar en aquella condición que regia la vida del pequeño, atándolo al destino de esa flor. Se retiro haciendo el menor ruido.

Al despertar, Kanda se encontraba de mejor humor (relativamente). Una nota del General Yeegar lo hizo apresurarse. Se le hacia tarde.

Salio de prisa pero recordó algo y se regreso a la habitación.

Había decidido un par de cosas:

Los asuntos del amor eran muy complejos para el, de ahora en adelante los evitaría.

Jamás saldría de nuevo, a ningún lado, por ningún motivo, sin su Mugen.

He aquí más alucinaciones, más incoherencias, mas de mí…De la idea original solo quedo la escena del comedor con Daisya y Marie…

Por si alguien se pregunta de quien se trata el acosador…puede ser cualquiera (es probable que sea yo disfrazada)...¿Que le paso? Al enterarse que Kanda lo buscaba, huyo a una isla desierta y nunca mas se volvió a saber de mi, digo de el.

Reviews, amenazas, cartas con ántrax, todo es bien recibido.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer…

P.D. I'll be back

P.D.2 Leyes pedaleicas de un sabio maestro: La belleza de un hombre es proporcional a su puñalez. (Ya vez Kanda).


	5. Nombres y Sobrenombres

**Nombres y Sobrenombres**

En los subterráneos, el flujo del agua producía un sonido relajante a tal punto que mareaba al joven Bookman y lo sumía en el más profundo aburrimiento.

Lo mejor del viaje fue desembarcar de la pequeña nave que los había transportado a través de los túneles subterráneos hasta el muelle cerca del cual se encontraban las escaleras que los conducirían a la sección de ciencia donde se entrevistarían con un tal Supervisor Komui Lee. Era la primera vez que un Bookman pisaba las instalaciones de la Orden Negra convirtiendose en exorcista. Todo por el bien del registro de la Historia Oculta.

El pelirrojo con su único ojo observaba atentamente los detalles del edificio y deduciendo la edad del edificio por su arquitectura, calculando unos cien años, quizás mas por lo deteriorado de algunas áreas. Todo aquello era más interesante que los agotados científicos que descansaban sobre sus escritorios atiborrados de trabajo.

Después de entrevistarse con aquel chino acomplejado y a su encantadora hermana. Se dirigieron a la habitación de Hevlaska, donde el pelirrojo se llevo el susto de su vida al ser inspeccionado por la inmensa y aterradora exorcista.

Paso un tiempo considerable antes de recibir su inocencia y su uniforme, tiempo el cual dedico a hacer "amistad" con gente de la orden. Excepto por cierto exorcista que el hubiese jurado era una linda chica, de no ser porque en su expediente constaba que se trataba de un varón de nombre Yu Kanda. Kanda para cualquiera que apreciara su vida, le advirtieron algunos. Aunque para él Yu, sonaba bien, es mas le envidiaba por tener un nombre de pila, uno que no tenía porque cambiar.

- Lavi - una voz masculina hizo eco en el pasillo llamando al pelirrojo, quien seguía caminado mientras pensaba en las razones de por que a Yu no le gustaba que le llamasen Yu.

- Lavi - llamo por segunda vez con un tono irritado. Pero el ojiverde seguía en las mismas.

"Quizá sea nombre de chica" sonrió con picardía.

- Condenado conejo idiota... ¿estas sordo o que? - Lavi miro desconcertado al que le había gritado en la oreja, tan "amables palabras" solo podían salir de los labios de Kanda.

- Tch, Komui quiere verte - dijo y se marcho apenas dio el mensaje.

Lavi se encamino al despacho de Komui quien ya tenia lista la inocencia de los Bookmen, sin embargo el pelirrojo no presto atención a las indicaciones del supervisor, ya que estaba sumergido en su propia investigación.

"¿Conejo?, ¿por que conejo?, lo de idiota lo entiendo pero…conejo". Su mente divagó buscando un porque hasta que el viejo Panda le azotó la cabeza contra el suelo, obligándolo a prestar atención a las indicaciones del Supervisor.

Al salir de la oficina se fue directamente a la sala de entrenamiento donde practico un poco con su nuevo juguete. Ahí se encontró con Kanda, al verlo esgrimir su katana con habilidad aplaudió llamando así la atención del japonés. Kanda no se sintió ni un poco alagado es mas le irrito el hecho de que le observara con esa mirada de idiota que le parecía señal de un pensamiento insano. Entonces al pelirrojo se le prendió el foco

Lavi=Ravi=Rabitt=conejo.

-Eres un genio Yu...grito a todo pulmón, la vena que se había formado hacia unos segundo en la frente de kanda se hizo mas grande.

- No me llames así - le advirtió

- Es tu nombre - dijo quejosamente- además si yo soy tu conejito entonces puedo llamarte como se me pegue la gana - dijo descaradamente

Kanda no dijo nada mas, su escasa paciencia se había agotado y desenfundando a su mugen se acerco al pelirrojo que al sentir el aura asesina del espadachín busco la ruta de escape mas cercana y se hecho a correr, riendo como desquiciado lo cual irritaba aun mas a kanda. Nunca se había sentido tan emocionado incluso cuando estando en la enfermería deseaba volver a sentir la adrenalina que fluía por sus venas al huir de YU.

De alguna forma Kanda se vio forzado a visitarle, se le había pasado la mano con el novato, pero él se lo buscó. Abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a Lavi durmiendo. Sin embrago la mirada inquieta del Bookman Jr. Inmediatamente advirtió su presencia.

El espadachín permaneció de pie frente al pelirrojo sin decir una palabra mientras que para Lavi el silencio se volvía cada vez más asfixiante. Después de darle una breve, brevísima consideración se animo a romper el silencio.

-¿Por que no te gusta que te llamen Yu?- pregunto directamente incorporándose un poco para ver mejor al japonés.

-No te interesa- dijo sin tacto como siempre mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un punto que no fuera el rostro del exorcista convaleciente.

Un instante de silencio y Lavi casi en un susurro se lamento:

-Oi, tienes suerte de tener un nombre yo ya no recuerdo el mío...-dijo con melancolía, refiriéndose al primer nombre, ese con el que había sido bautizado. Lo cierto es que lo recordaba pero lo tenía prohibido, al final solo seria otro Bookman

Kanda le miro pensando que lo había dejado aun más estúpido, por que él no sabia nada de los otros cuarenta y ocho nombres.

- Lavi, ese es tu nombre - dijo de una vez.

- Es cierto - el pelirrojo sonrió un poco apenado pues creyó Kanda simplemente lo ignoraría, pero esas palabras de alguna forma lo reconfortaron a pesar de haber sido pronunciadas con indiferencia.

De nueva cuenta el silencio se apodero de la habitación, Lavi parecía sentirse mejor, incluso mas relajado, observando detenidamente el rostro inexpresivo del otro exorcista. Esto incomodo a Kanda, que sin despedirse salio de la habitación.

- Vuelve a visitarme...YU - fue lo que escuchó estando en la puerta.

-Si me llamas así otra vez, sales de aquí con los pies por delante- de reojo le contesto a Lavi, quien agitaba su mano diciendo adiós alegremente, para luego ocultarse entre las sabanas y fingir que dormía.

Se cerró la puerta del dormitorio pero Kanda permaneció detrás de ella, tratando de no traer al presente cosas que no quería recordar, cosas que su nombre de pila le hacia revivir.

* * *

Hey, que tal les ha parecido, bueno esto es casi lo ultimo...se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios...sobre todo criticas, me gustaria mejorar...sin mas que decir los dejo...ah se me olvidaba gracias a las personitas que hayan dejado reviews...

Hasta la proxima‼


	6. The end of this chapter

**The end of this chapter**

Los pasillos del nuevo recinto le parecían mas lúgubres y solitarios que los de la antigua torre, aun así deambulaba por ellos como un fantasma, por que el mundo como lo conocía se había derrumbado de un día a otro.

Allen Walker ya no era el mismo, su bella sonrisa ya no iluminaba en la oscuridad, se sentía devastado y no era para menos, ser acusado de traidor cuando se es el más fiel y el que más ha dado por la causa, se vuelve una carga difícil de soportar. En esos momentos ninguno de sus camaradas lo podía ayudar... ¿o si?

Llevaba ya buen rato parado detrás de una puerta, se preguntaba si podría entrar, mejor dicho, si podría salir vivo...Esa puerta pertenecía a la habitación de cierto exorcista japonés de mal carácter y peores maneras...

Y al fin lo decidió...

Al abrir la puerta lo sorprendió el único toque de color de la habitación, aquella hermosa flor de loto flotando dentro del reloj de arena. Había perdido unos cuantos pétalos, sin embargo conservaba su esplendor.

El albino se escabullo aprovechando la ausencia del exorcista japonés, en medio de la habitación aspiro profundamente el delicado olor a incienso del lugar. Que curioso era, esa sensación de tranquilidad, esa seguridad que se sentía en aquella oscura habitación. Lenalee le había contado como huía hacia Kanda cada vez que Leverrier se aparecía. Pero la relación de Allen con el samurai era un poco diferente, que decir poco, un abismo los separaba.

Kanda no es de las personas que se arrepienten de sus actos y sus palabras, pero esta vez era diferente, tenía la fuerte necesidad de decir algo que lo impulsaba a buscar al fastidioso brote de habas.

Allen se lo había dicho, "si el catorceavo despierta, confió en ti, para asesinarme".

Esas palabras dieron vueltas por su cabeza, toda la mañana, en el comedor, en la sala de entrenamiento, y si no encontraba al moyashi seguro no podría dormir. No comprendía por que le importaba tanto. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo mas humano?

Harto de dar vueltas por el recinto lleno de abrumadores pensamientos, cedió al cansancio y regreso a su habitación. Y fue ahí donde coincidieron.

Se miraron en silencio por algunos segundos, el albino intento salir, pero Kanda lo detuvo abrazándolo fuertemente, parecía que se rompería si lo apretaba un poco más. Allen no se resistió y también lo sujetó. El vaivén que producía la respiración del samurai y la suave caricia sobre su cabeza, lo relajaba y lo invitaba a un sueño profundo y despreocupado.

La voz de Kanda rompió el silencio.

-Te quiero

Dos simples palabras que retumbaron en su corazón, como si nunca las hubiera escuchado.

Mana solía decírselo. ¿O se lo decía a alguien mas?, eso causo en Allen confusión y sufrimiento, logrando que lagrimas retenidas por sus ojos, surcaran su blanco y terso rostro. Kanda seco esas lagrimas, fue entonces cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sus ojos fijos en los ojos de Allen demostraba que este acto antinatural en su persona no provocaba sentimientos encontrados. A pesar de todo. Incluso cuando Allen trato sin éxito de explicarle que no podría aceptar esa clase de sentimientos. Kanda lo comprendía, pues realmente nunca espero otra cosa, por tanto nada tenia que cambiar, este asunto solo era entre ellos.

Para cuando Allen se fue, muy cerca del amanecer, Kanda aun se mantenía de pie mirando a través de la ventana, sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa, se sentía ligero, casi como si la mas suave brisa pudiera arrastrarlo y solo por haberse quitado un peso de encima, esas palabras que había retenido desde que, prácticamente, conocido al Moyashi. Porque el amor aun le resulta incompresible, quizá demasiado. Suspiro, tomo su katana y salio de la habitación encaminándose a su siguiente destino.

Esto es el parte del camino que Kanda Yu ha decidido recorrer y continuara, hasta que haya encontrado a "esa persona". Entonces, ¿quien sabe? tal vez nos permitirá ver todo lo que realmente hay en su corazón.

* * *

Si...finalmente he cumplido parte de mis proprositos de Año Nuevo...aunque no me ha gustado del todo el resultado pero este capitulo fue el 2do que escribi y segun yo debia quedar al final pero bueno...

Muchas gracias a todos los que hayan leido hasta aqui, soportando la tortura a la que los he sometido

proximamente estare finalizando mi otro fic, asi que todavia por aki nos leeremos

Hasta luego‼


End file.
